darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Underground tunnel tour then Rescue Cosmos
Back to 2009 Logs Ironhide Metro-X Grimlock Shark Bundle Ironhide arrives, here to learn about the recent shuttle launch and its possible effects on the planet's power struggle. He sees two familiar faces in Metro-X and Grimlock, and saunters over in their direction. "Winnin' and losin' ain't such a simple thing to judge in warfare. Battle's still on until one side surrenders." He grimaces. "Or gets destroyed." Metro-X nods slightly. "Aye, or if the world gets destroyed... And right now, the Decepticons hold most of the planet under their thumbs." Grimlock still has his fist clenched, and he now pounds it into the open palm of his other hand. "Then it time to CHANGE that. Time to take some territory BACK." Shark is on medical leave so he is just walking around. That's when he comes upon this group. He approaches them, nodding his head to each mech in turn. Metro-X nods at Grimlock. "A good possibility, yes... but you have to be careful of where you claim, less you leave yourself flanked on three sides." Grimlock hmphs. "Better than four sides," he mutters. A chuckle escapes the mech next to Grimlock. "But when surrounded on four sides your forces are concentrated to face outwards." Ironhide crosses his arms. "Megatron's strong, but he don't command respect from his troops. I agree, Grimlock. Let's turn up the pressure." He strikes his palm with his fist. "His empire's gonna fall when things get tough. Can't rule troops through fear if nobody respects your command. A couple of quick victories can do that." Shark stands there quietly, taking all this in. A hand raises up to rub at his chin a few times, he hmms softly then his hand lowers back to his side. "Sounds like a plan needs to put in place. Until then, talking about it accomplishes nothing and they continue to hold a bunch of Cybertron." Metro-X hehs. "I can possibly show a few of the underground routes that lead through Cybertron, allow for hit and run strikes." Ironhide nods. "That's the kind of advantage we could really use. Megatron want to rule the sky, but that ain't no good if we go underground." Shark considers this, glancing at Grimlock a moment. "I'm in for learning some more street smarts, especially underground." He grins, showing off those sharp, pointy teeth. Metro-X mrmmms "Underground is my specialty... I can show you tunnels big enough for even me when I'm transformed..." Grimlock nods in agreement with Shark. "Me too." He looks around, scanning the area for any entrance to Cybertron's innards. "No time like present," he comments to Metro-X. Shark nods to Grim, "Well then, shall we?" Metro-X looks to the others, optics moving as if he were grinning, waiting for the Autobots to get themselves organized. Ironhide says, "I think we're all in agreement here. " He looks at the other Autobots, then pans back up to Metro. "Metro-X, if you don't mind leading the way..." Metro-X bobs his head. "Would you prefer to ride aboard, and I can present a map screen inside? Or shall I simply lead with you lot following?" Shark glances at the other two, "Riding would simplify things." Ironhide ponders. "Normally I ain't fond of ridin'. But I don't wanna be seen prowling around underground by a Decepticon spy, neither. We'll ride." Metro-X looks then to Grimlock for his answer. Metro-X mrmmmms and transforms himself, trusting the safety of the refugees to Grimlock. Opening his hatch and extending the gangplank for the Autobots to board. Metro-X's body shifts and opens in various places, wings sliding into flight positions, gun turrets extending and clicking into place, leaving him in his SCM Enforcer mode. From Metro-X, Ironhide clambers aboard and finds a comfortable seat near the entrance/exit... just in case. Shark is a bit more bold and hits a front seat and straps in. Metro-X's systems begin to fire up, closing the rear hatch, and as he lifts off, safety mesh net drops down, just in case. The massive flying fortress lifts up, nearly entering a stall ascension before diving and spinning on its axis to make its way through a particularly jagged set of crags and nooks into the surface of Cybertron. Plateau of Crystal City -- Surface Shark watches on intently, optics taking any details that come up. Relaxed in the chair he has taken. Ironhide didn't bother to strap in, so he's nearly tossed by the motion. He grabs two handfuls of netting and braces his feet against a wall. He'd rather not be tied down in case he wants to disembark in a hurry. Inside of Metro-X there is a hiss, click, and then a humm as inertial stabilizers click into full function. "My apologies... Not used to carrying others, unless I'm at capacity..." said stabilizers adjusting the effective 'gravity' inside of him while he moves. Banking carefully through the jagged undergrounds, moving south. Shark glances back at Ironhide and just smiles. "Pays to be strapped down there." he calls to the mech. Then a soft chuckle at Metro, "It happens." Ironhide lets go as the 'ground' stabilizes. He wavers a hand and replies to Shark. "I can take a bump if I gotta. But I ain't givin' up the freedom to move. Never know when you gotta act." Metro's voice rings out on the internal PA. "If you strap in, Ironhide, I can easily disengage the harnesses if there is trouble..." the craft moves somewhat more westerly. "We're passing under the Buttes now... Harder to move with wheels in these tunnels... Slow to walk, but less possible damage to your undercarriage. Shark looks back to where we are going, taking it all in and put it to memory. "How about hovering?" he asks. Ironhide notes the coordinates as they progress, entering them into his sensor software. Moving ever forward, there is some thought, "It depends on how strong you have your repulsors set, there can be some nasty drops with sharp chunks pointing all around to tear a mechanism up." Shark hmms to that and nods, commenting, "Good thing to know." Ironhide queries, "Any idea of the structural integrity of these tunnels? Maybe we could clear them out a little and make a road, assumin' the walls would hold." Metro-X dips down a service tunnel, as going straight would cause his wings to be sheared off, banking to port. "Some are stable, some less so... Have to be carefully when touching the tunnels too, otherwise you're setting up your own tomb." he pauses in thought "We're nearing the area known as Megatron's fury. Good to keep in some of the lower tunnels to help block sensor signals." Shark listens to the question and corresponding answer, nodding his head a bit. "Maybe smaller construction types with hover capability would be for the best should we opt for putting some sort of road down this way." he suggests. Ironhide grumbles about Megatron's Fury. "Wasn't ALWAYS called that." He frowns, struggling to remember what is used to be called. "Things sure are different these days." A holographic display appears for the Autobots to examine. "Much, yes... But that is the nature of things. Time is a face on the water." banking to starboard now to avoid running into a support pillar. "There are a lot of mechanisms in parts of these tunnels, and many of them are far from benevolent." Shark hmms softly. "Well that makes sense." as if it were obvious. Ironhide says, "How long have you been using these tunnels, Metro-X?" Metro-X continues flying, moving in a more northerly direction, away from Polyhex. "Many, actually... Since Tetrahex was destroyed all of those megacycles ago." Shark moves his gaze from the hologram emission to what is outside via the windows, just taking it in. "That's a long time." as if that weren't obvious. Ironhide nods. "An' how." He takes in the view. "I'll bet there are even more tunnels than these, ones no one knows about. Or at least no one WE know, knows about." The holo-emitter bobs as if nodding due to the current lack of a head for Metro. "Many, going deep, though there are areas that are completely blocked off... Theory says that some of the oldest of us are down there, locked away." Shark grins at that, "Oh like that old tale I heard one of the older teachers rattling off about. Something about some ancient mech down here the size of a guardian unit." Ironhide says, "Aww, those are just legends." He peers into the monitors. "Tall tales." "Many tales are based on old truths that have been enhanced by time and observation, Ironhide. Some say Cybertron itself is a transformer... but has grown dormant and gone into stasis with all the energon nearly used up." the craft goes deeper. "We're nearing the Spire of Freedom now..." Shark nods his head a bit to both comments, "Well no way to know if it is true or not without checking around down here and digging around. Who knows, maybe we'll find some long lost energy deposit." he pauses and takes note of the map, "These tunnels go under all the major cities then?" Ironhide snorts. "if that were the case, we're all just a bunch of parasites. I like to think there's somethin' more to our lives than just livin' on some bigger robot. Like a higher purpose." "Yes, Iacon, Crystal City... even Polyhex, which I've told Prime about." the craft leans slightly as courses are adjusted. Metro-X only responds to Ironhide once he's certain he won't crash into anything. "Why parasites? Maybe, if the planet, is one robot... Maybe those of us living on it were part of its internal systems, and the Decepticons are a cancer?" Ironhide snarls. "Is that much better?" He shakes his head. "Livin' like a couple o' nanites. How embarrassin'." He ponders it, though, and adds, "Pretty interesting theory though." Shark hmms softly, then considers this, "That'd be ironic." he notes. There is a chuckle over the PA, "Why would it be so bad Ironhide?" Ironhide says, "Because I ain't just some service bot. At least I like to think I ain't. Maybe I am, can't help if it's true, but that ain't what I wanna turn out to be." Shark smiles a bit to those words, "It is our history though." he points out. Metro-X is quiet at that notation, and just flies onwards, putting the tunnels on display in the map for the other two to observe. Shark blinks as something comes over his radio. "Huh." he mutters, getting an odd look on his face. "What a place to crash." Ironhide nods. "We can use history to make a better future, though. We ain't bound by it. Just bound to it." He grows silent now, absorbed in the work of drawing an underground map, and fades to the background. Shark hmms softly, "Hey Metro-X, thanks for the tour. But one of ours is in trouble and I should go see if I can help out any." Metro-X notes that request, and begins climbing through the tunnels. "I can lift you back, and perhaps assist you then, sir." taking the tunnels towards Iacon, while heading for the surface. Shark takes note that Ironhide is off in his own world for the moment, "Sounds like we are going off world from the radio call. Can you get into space with no issues?" _______________________________________________________________________ Metro-X's body shifts, panels opening, systems maneuvering around, quad wings mounting together as one unit, quadruped limbs locking into place, and a trio of heads extending, optics blinking online. Metro-X transforms from Robot to Cyber-Cerberus Mode. Shark nods his head and is glad he is buckled in when those afterburners kick in, "Well I guess it's welcome aboard." he notes. Once we reached the city he unbuckles and heads out, nudging Ironhide awake on his way. "Man I wish Lonestar were functioning, he'd probably like a trip." Metro-X transforms as he helps Shark out, dropping down with a rather light touch, "I never met him, I'm afraid. But I do recall you Autobots having at least a single shuttle for use..." Shark hmms softly, "Well I'm no shuttle pilot, that takes special training." Bundle comes trotting out of Iacon, then slows to a stop when he spots Metro and Shark. "You heard the mayday too? We've got to get there before the 'cons do." Autobots move out of Iacon, towards a prepping launch that is extending from Iacon's dome. Metro-X looks towards Bundle, nodding slightly, and then back to Shark at the sight of the moving mechanisms. "Seem that some are being rallied." Shark looks over to the medic, he nods to him, "Yeah I heard it. Metro here is offering to come with us. You coming then doc?" "Absolutely. He's going to need medical attention even if he /hasn't/ suffered crush damage from sinking." Shark nods, "Good, I'm going along too. Have this weird feeling I'm going to be needed." he rolls his shoulders a bit, "Older mechs used to call it instinct or answering the call of fate." Metro-X mrmmms "I prefer to call it a hunch..." optics shifting as if he were smirking, and starts towards the shuttle launch area. Bundle gives Shark this ... look. Because he? Is the oldest mech of the triad, if only by a few solar cycles. "Watch your mouth, cogling." He teases. "Though I do agree that hunches are not things to be ignored." Shark moves toward where the shuttle then, "Well let's get over there before they leave without us." he notes. "Agreed." Bundle says, heading for the shuttle. Finding space to cram himself and Metro is going to be a challenge with so many others, but it'll be doable. At least they're old friends and not likely to take it amiss if someone gets an elbow to the face. Purple and green, with a yellowish orange sky. This planet is odd in its colors. All ocean, with its waters seeming to swirl between its two colors, never mixing, like oil and glycerine. Clouds regularly fill the sky, rain pouring down in various areas on a regular basis while high cresting waves rumble across the surface. Beneath the surface, the planet is more serene. Amphibious mammalians, reptiles, and small fish dwell near the surface. While As one goes deeper, itchioids grow in size... tenacity, and potentially in intelligence by the way some coral reefs seem to form. And as one goes deeper, it does grow dark, but bioluminescent algae floats through, casting an eerie pale glow onto everything. Behold the planet-ey room glory... Though it has but one room... 'cause... stuff. Metro-X crams in as best as he can in the shuttle, finding a corner to lurk in, and settles in, powering down some of his servos to make flight easier. Shark finds a seat as well, buckling in for the ride to this planet they are going to.. "Any idea why he was out there?" he asks to all that happen to be on board. An Autobot at the control turns slightly to answer Shark. "Something about a deep probe to find somewhere to harvest energon from... Then that star went nova, and he got caught in it." "The transmission said something about collecting energon." Bundle said, echoing the other 'bot as he tries to squinch down to give everyone a bit more room. The shuttle lifts off smoothly enough, angling to lift away from where Polyhex is closest, and at great speed, forcing those inside into their seats... whether they want to be or not, breaking atmosphere and heading for the beacon. Metro-X just sits and listens... he was intent on providing assistance, but he knew little of Autobot operations. Shark goes quiet during the launch, not really minding the pressure of being pushed into his seat. Once the shuttle is clear though that lessens. "First time off planet, I'll have to have a celebratory energon later." Metro-X would grin... but ya'll know that story already. "It can be jarring at times... I forget how many times Bundle and I had to go out of orbit for Tetrahex..." "Three thousand seven hundred and twelve." Bundle says in a tone that says 'I'm very sure about that' ... except, he's bullshitting. "It gets rather routine after a while." Shark laughs to that, "You expect me to believe that? C'mon, I wasn't made yesterday." he shoots over at Bundle. He just snickers softly, finding that totally amusing they'd try to pull one over on him. The Autobot shuttle moves onward... flying through space on the way to Cosmos, folks on board not even aware that Hot Rod had apparently powered down to sneak a recharge in one of the back seats... Metro-X's optical ridge raises at Bundle's comment, head tilting. "Going senile already, Bundle?" chuckling, and adding "It was more like three dozen, actually, Shark..." Bundle snorts good-humoredly. "Ok, so it wasn't that many. But it /felt/ like that many." Shark peers out a window, "That sounds more feasible, Metro." he notes. Hot Rod mutters quietly to himself about how noisy these Autobots are. He figures its best to stay quiet since he pretty much snuck onboard. He looks at the surf board next to his seat as he works his way over to a window seat and peers out. Sighing at how boring this area of space is and there’s no asteroid belt for him to surf on through. He takes his seat once more relax in the thought that he's heading towards an aquatic planet so maybe he can at least catch a couple of decent waves. He places his hands behind his head and lounges waiting for the shuttle to arrive. The ship continues its path, entering light speed for several minutes before the view screen clears, and the planet where the space fairing Autobot crashed. The pilots manipulating the controls to begin entering orbit, whilst one comments. "We'll need to air drop all of you heading in... Atmosphere is thicker due to the water levels, so expect a little heavier gravity..." Bundle glances over at the unexpected movement. "Well hello there ... what have we here?" Then he nods to the pilot. "Gotcha. No problem." Shark looks through the window as the shuttle comes out of light speed. "Woah." he mutters, seeing all that funky colored liquid. Then looking to pilots, "SO we can unbuckle?" he asks. The Pilot nods to Shark, "We'll be at safe drop levels within the next forty seconds, we'll open doors on your go." Shark unbuckles and gets up, now taking note of Hot Rod. He flashes the mech a grin at that surfboard. "Jumping in with me are you?" he asks, "Cuz when I jump I'm going after Cosmos." he glances around for a rope. "Hey Metro, want to be my literal life line? Someone is going to have to haul Cosmos up." Metro-X bobs his head. "I, or Bundle, can handle that as you need. His outside cranes combined with my jump lines could come in useful." Bundle got ready, nodding to Shark. "It's all going to depend how deep he is. Metro and I might have to cobble something together to get to the right depth, but we'll see when we get there. Hopefully, he's close enough one or the other of us will be sufficient to get him out." Hot Rod looks at Shark with a smirk, "Can't let you guys get away with having ALL the fun.." he picks up his surfboard and runs for the door and slams his fist into the bit door release button, "Last one in is a rotten petro-egg!" the youngster waits a moment for the door to open before leaping out. The thrill seeking cavalier magnetizes the board to his feet and raises both his arms and releases his parachutes which are connected to his wrists and once the parachute’s sail catches the planet's atmosphere he air surfs and at first he's beside the shuttle and moments later he's surf-fall down pass the shuttle due to the heavy gravity of the planet which is dragging him down, "WhAhoooooooooooo!" can be heard as he plummets. Shark frowns a bit as Hot Rod gets the literal jump on him, he finds a cable that will work that has a handy hook end. He plays pulls it out, slinging it over a shoulder as he makes loose circles with it. Funny how the youngest of all the mechs on board is being a whole lot smarter than he seems to be eh? "Well this cable ought to hold him, and if not you guys can find another length of it for me to hook up to him. Maybe Hot Rod can spot if he's still afloat or not." he notes, though he's figuring Cosmos isn't exactly afloat. Metro-X mrmmms at the impetuous of youth, and casually moves closer to the hatch, letting himself tumble out and transforming once he is a good distance from the craft, opening his 'bomb bay' belly doors, prepping his jump lines for extension. Bundle leans forward and seems to expand a bit as he transforms into his helicopter mode, the rotor blades and motors lifting free of his back and settling into place. Bundle follows Metro out ... an old habit, since he has rotor blades, and used to use Metro as a sort of windbreak (since he was bigger) so his blades didn't get snapped off when he transformed. He transformed a moment after Metro did as well, his crane lift assemblies and straps still tucked tight against his frame until they were needed. The winds are high out here, so it's good that Bundle used Metro for a breaker. The surfing is a little rough as well, with no land or the like to curb the flow of air passage... At least it's not raining here. Shark finishes getting all the cable he can and has it at ready as the flying doc and the hovering neutral jump out and transform. He checks to make sure it is all clear, then heaves the cable out the door, letting it play out until he sees it hit the water. Then he stands at the doorway, "Look out below!" as a warning to Hot Rod, then Shark does a simple dive off the ship. Somewhere on the way down though.. something tells him to transform... or maybe just that odd cog of his decides now is a good time.. whatever causes it.. he does transform. But he hits the water and dives down from there so no one really gets to see it. "What the slag...?" comes his query over the radio. Hot Rod looks down at the planet as he continues to fall. He does a few aerobatic spin moves while wind-surfing. His visor slides down from the rim of his helmet to cover his optics. The visor glows as its activated and he searches around for Cosmos but doesn't seem to find anything perhaps he's still too high up. Now he needs to figure out a way to hit the water at just the correct angle as to surf over the surface rather than simply crashing into the ocean and possibly breaking something he doesn't want broke. While Hot Rod descends, and Shark falls, Metro begins to position himself, trailing out a line after the younger, to give him something to grab onto should he need. His vector thrust lowering him steady to keep pace so as to not have the line suddenly snap out of Hot Rod's Reach. The moment Shark breaks the surface, it seems to light up like a festival square. Disturbed microbes, algae, and other creatures giving off startling bioluminescence... and then the whine of a whale like creature can be heard a distance off. Shark takes maybe 30 seconds to ponder what just happened before he refocuses on the task at hand. He engages his scanners, which in this form is more like sonar or radar or even both. He picks up a blip that must be Cosmos down below him. He radios up to the fliers, which technically includes Hot Rod. "I got a hit on my scanners, going down to investigate. Hmm where's is that cable.. ah there it is." Then down he dives... dive.. dive.. dive.... ooogaaa oooggaaaa Bundle, once he's fully transformed, moves off to Metro's left. “Everything all right down there, Shark?" He wants to know. "Any sign of Cosmos?" Hot Rod releases his parachute and braces himself and just watches as Shark hits the water creating a huge splash of colors. He braces himself and hits the water as well. But instead of sinking, the youngsters surfs along the surface of the water like a it was second nature for him. He uses the massive waves created by Shark's touchdown to ride over the ocean. He looks up to see where the others are. He turns to head over to where Shark went down. Metro-X maneuvers down once Shark begins to dive, tight beaming a radio transmission so that Shark can hear as well beneath the waves. "I had similar instances... I was not concentrating on my form." Shark radios back up to them, "I'm homing in on him. It's rather lovely down here, creatures are like glowing and I can hear something down here too. Sounds like something is talking.. not sure... hear let me try to turn on my externals here." he captures the sound of that whale like song so you mechs can hear it. "Cool huh?" Beneath the water, there are eyes that can be barely seen in the distance, watching Shark. And other sounds as well, but they are muddled. Large and small specks filling the Autobots sonar. Shark moves toward what he hopes it the right signal, he already knows where the cable is so can backtrack to it and get it or have the fliers move it closer to where he is going to end up. "That is ... intriguing." Bundle says after a few moments of listening to the whale song. He keeps on Shark's trail, staying far enough from Metro that they weren't getting caught in each other's turbulence. Metro-X maintains his posture, listening to the whale song, recording that which Shark sends to him as well. As Shark moves deeper, fish, reptiles, and aquatic mammals clear a path, trying to get away from the invasive form. All around him, the bioluminescent life forms light up when they end up in his wake. Shark keeps going down all right, trying to see the things that he passes and describe them to pass the time. "This one here is glowing, it's really thin, got fringes along all its sides, you can see through it.. see all the stuff inside it. Oh and here's a different one, silvery with scales, small fins, it puffed up when I came within range." he chuckles a bit. "Man Cosmos sure sunk deep." As Shark continues down... his sonar can pick up other... well interesting things. That register like buildings. Metro-X mrmmms with each image sent up to him, looking over them with casual interest... Only casual for now due to his present work to be done. Shark hmms at that ping back to him, "That's weird. Could be rocks, or buildings, or who knows what." he's still diving downward. He tries to radio up Cosmos. "Cosmos, if you can hear me try illuminating your lights or giving out a steady radio signal so I can get a better lock on you." There is no response from Cosmos, but the pings begin to grow somewhat, and as Shark nears, it almost looks like there are lights down below as he cuts through the dark depths. Bundle watches the visual with growing curiosity, and a desire to go down there and check it out ... which, sadly, he can't. "Am I seeing /light/, Shark?" Shark isn't sure what to make of the lights, could be more bioluminescent creatures or it really could be other buildings, "Yes, you are Bundle." he radios back, keeping to his course toward what he is hoping is where Cosmos is since he's not replying to contact. Once within a few yards of the sources, imagery of buildings can be seen, constructed out of bedrock. With small lamps affixed... Amidst it all there is a hole in one of the smaller constructions, and what look like fish sort of organics are mulling around it, with what look like robotic sentient designed with fish like fins from the waist down assisting. "Utterly fascinating." Bundle breathes as he watches. "Those are /buildings/. A deep-ocean sentient?" Shark comes to stop, trying to make sense of what he is seeing. "Are you mechs seeing this?" When Bundle speaks up that confirms it. As far as he can tell there's a signal that corresponds to Cosmos down there. Maybe he was captured... which isn't good news. Metro-X would blink if he had optics right now, stunned to silence, just watching the feed. There is a signal, faint as it is, coming from the building with the hole in it. The Fish people, and the... well the robotics move about themselves, ropes and pullies being lowered into the hole. Shark moves forward slowly, "I'm not sure, but I think they know Cosmos is here. And they are sure going to know I am here soon." A pair turn from their work at the building, nudging others. Two of the robotics transform suddenly, turning into sleekly designed submarine craft with flexible 'tails' spinning to propel them forward. Heading directly for Shark. Bundle makes a worried noise. "Keep your optics peeled, Shark. I can't tell from here if they're trying to help or capture. Just ... be careful down there." Then he squawks at the sight of the two heading for Shark. "Oh dear." Metro-X mrmmmms and wishes right now he was built more for aquatic operation. Hovering just out of reach of the waves. Shark reads their approach and then can see them as they get closer, "About to find out there doc." he notes via radio, he slows down then stops, waiting for them to come to him. Let them make the first move as it were. Once close, the robotics transform again, their upper bodies seeming more 'normal' to the Cybertronian, but from the waist down their bodies are little more than adjustments of their propulsion systems. Shark floats there, taking them in as they are more discernable to him now. The feed showing the others above the waves the same he sees. He's looking for weapons, some sign they mean trouble. All Bundle can do is fret and wait. Metro? You got a trank? The two eye Shark curiously, for now, and make... well sort of dolphin-ey screech sounds at him. Shark wonders what to do now, he is no linguist and it's really deadly quiet when it comes to the mechs above the waves. All he can do is float there and reflect back the same sound to them. The two blink and look at each other... Then in turn each gives off a unique set of clicks, whistles, and shrieking sounds. Shark takes in both individual sounds, then repeats each one separately. Maybe they'll get the idea he has no clue as of yet what they are saying. They blink again, and when the first set of sounds are made, the one on the left nods, and points to himself. The other doing the same at the second set Shark repeats. Shark tight beams up to the two mechs, "Any ideas guys?" Then to the two he only repeats the sounds, then the first set of sounds they had given. He's really just hoping he'll pick something up here. Metro-X clicks it along... Sometimes being a logical hard-butt has its advantages as he goes through the sound systems, and begins sending info down to Shark. Bundle can't make heads or tails of it, but considering he's a specialist as a medic, this hardly surprises him. Shark listens to what is fed down, hoping the mech is right. He attempts that pattern to see how the fish mechs react to it. Trying to give it a questioning sort of inflection. The two blink again, look to each other, and point to themselves, each saying the clicks, whistles, and shrieks that they used before. They then point at Shark, with questioning expressions. Metro-X just keeps on clicking and chugging away, working out the information as it comes, beaming it back to Bundle. Being a cop rocks. Shark isn't quite sure as if yet, this not being able to figure it out is bothering him. He repeats their first and second, then tries what Metro beams down. "I believe they want your name... Shark... But I'm not sure if I can translate it. Want to give it a shot first?" Metro sends down. Shark would blink if he could right now. Of course. He says his name like normal as there may be no translation their language in their language, "Shark." Then a tight beam up to Metro. "Let's hope you are right." The robotics whistle and tilt their heads, eyeing Shark, and then point down at the building with a quizzical look on their features. Shark is hoping that they are asking about their sunken comrade. "Cosmo?" One nods at that, and begins swimming down towards the building, the other motioning to follow. Bundle watches. "Well, at least they seem harmless enough for the moment." Shark powers up and follows after the two, beaming back, "Let's hope it's not a trap." Metro-X bobs slightly as if to nod, watching the goings on quietly now. The two lead the craft to the building, where an unconscious Cosmos is being lifted from the wreckage with large pull wires and many working to heft his tubby aft. The lot begin clicking and squeaking at each other, the pair that had approached pointing to Shark and at the green SPAAAAAACE robot from time to time. Shark pulls up to where they are, debating now if he should transform or not. That may surprise them. Meanwhile everything he hears them squeak and click is being transmitted as well as recorded. Who knows maybe some linguist back home will pay for this stuff. He tight beams, "Cosmos is here. Coordinates are 25 49 8 by 13 50 9." Metro-X kicks in his jets and begins moving to the coordinates being fed to him, making room for Bundle though, dropping his jump lines now, putting them down at maximum speed. "En route to a spot directly over you." Bundle says, doing a quick mental survey. Yep, he had enough to reach. "Lowering lift chains now." Bundle hovered so close to the waves he was getting splashed as he lowered the lift cables into the water. Shark decides he'll change into robot form. He will have to hook up the chains coming down anyway. Hopefully it won't freak out the locals overly much. The robotics seem somewhat surprised, and a good deal of the fish folk look a touch freaked out, but they keep hauling Cosmos up, watching Shark warily. Shark looks up for the hook as he knows it's above him somewhere. Then he moves toward where they are hauling up Cosmo, to show he will assist them. Whether they move away or not is not known until it happens. He grabs one of their ropes and heaves. The organic and robotic people of the deep don't stop Shark from helping, they just watch him closely. Shark keeps pulling, doing nothing else than that. Waiting for a ping from that cable to come up onto his scanners now. He really /must/ be deep! "Shark, can you see how bad the damage is?" Bundle wants to know. It's hard to tell, what with only being able to see one part of Cosmos. "You're going to have to place the cables carefully if he's too bad, or we could make things worse." When Cosmos pops up, he's covered in masonry and brickabrack, not too badly damaged so much as he's scorched and offline, looking like a the universe's biggest green Christmas ornament. Shark beams back what he can see as Cosmo comes into view and he helps swing him out of the hole. "You're the medic, Bundle, not me." he notes, "But he's looks a bit roasted." Metro-X just sits... he's no expert either, he's just lending a hand with lugging folks up. Bundle takes a good long look. "All right ... the exterior damage doesn't look too bad. I think he mostly just shorted out. Try to space the chains so his weight's fairly evenly distributed as you can, then stay close. You might need to readjust if he's not well balanced." Bundle can deal with a bit of imbalance, but too much and ... yeah. Problems. Shark finally spots the cable as it comes within range. "Got it, doc." he beams back. With Cosmos out of the hole, he removes the ropes the fish mech had attached to him. This accomplished, he grabs for the cable and starts moving it around the round form of Cosmos. Metro-X's own lines lower down as well, reaching to the depths of Bundles... It'll be awkward, but it'll alleviate some of the weight from Bundle should Shark use them, The fish people just back off when Shark sets to chaining up Cosmos, watching it all with a wary eye. Shark looks around at the gathering he's attracted. Not very talkative now are they? He finishes hooking up Bundle's cable. Then when Metro's comes into view he adds to it, making them hook up a bit differently but evenly distributed. "Okay mechs, start hauling him up." And this sort of thing? Is why Bundle's SO DAMN BIG for a medic. "On three, Metro. One ... two ... three." And the crane lifts start whining as they start hauling Cosmos out of the deeps. It's /very/ slow going at first, with the added weight of the water. Metro-X works in time with Bundle, taking his direction in this matter, increasing the amount of his jets firing to keep himself leveled out. Shark waves to the fish mechs, then pushes off the ground, pumping those legs to keep pace with the rising Cosmo. Hopefully he can correct any slippage before it occurs. With Cosmos raising, the sentient dwelling here begin to move off, keeping back from Shark while he is down below, some retreating into their homes when he takes off for the surface. Shark keeps alert to any of those fish mechs following him as he trails after the rising Cosmo. "Looking good so far." he radios up There is little trouble getting Cosmos to the surface between the three, the green and yellow SPAAAAACE mech lifting from the torrential surface, though buffeted by waves initially when pulled out. Shark breaches the surface as well, watching as the fliers continue to winch the fallen mech up into the sky. "I'll wait here until you guys get him secured." Once Cosmos is clear of the water, carrying him becomes MUCH easier. "Shark, you can unhook Metro's lines now. I've got him." Bundle tells Shark. His lift straps dangle down. "And wrap those around him. That'll secure him tightly." Shark honestly would figure them both lifting Cosmo would be easier. But why question the good doctor. "All right then." he replies, moving to undo Metro's lines. "I can just ride his lines up then." he glances around, "Did Hot Rod get aboard?" he asks. Metro-X adjusts his lift lines when Shark has him unhitched to cosmos, engaging magnetic connectors to attach to Shark so he can keep his hands free to help Bundle with lifting the downed Autobot. Shark guides Cosmo as much as he can, sort of slung up in the magnetically induced cradle of Metro's cables... or something like that anyway. Metro-X keeps any lifting to equal Bundle's raising of Cosmos, quiet whilst he works. "I have no idea. I was watching the screens." Bundle admits as Cosmos gets snagged tight to his frame. Cosmos isn't, now he's out of the water, all that heavy, and fits snuggly against Bundle's undercarriage. "All right. Cosmos is secure. Let's get out of here." You say, "Sounds good to me." Metro-X mrmmms and chuckles. "Agreed..." lifting up Shark and then heading for the shuttle, maneuvering himself to help Shark get inside. "This should be an interesting feat I suppose... Bundle I'll go beneath, you lower Cosmos and the ones on the shuttle can try to get him in. I'll stay beneath in case someone falls." well he's big enough for it. Shark swings the cables and lands through the open shuttle hatch, no problem. "Want me out of the way?" Metro-X releases the magnetic grabs from Shark and sweeps under, moving to place himself as a big metal safety net underneath Cosmos wherever Bundle is flying. "It's a plan, Metro. Shuttle, did you read that?" Bundle says as he heads for the stratosphere, working towards the shuttle. Shark will let them handle it. Staying out of the way. The Shuttle crew nod to Shark when he's inside and safe, patting him on the shoulder and helping him to a seat to get strapped in. The pilot bringing the craft down to meet Bundle in the meanwhile, a group prepping to reach for the pudgy green booger when Bundle is ready to lower him. Bundle started running out the straps and cables slowly, trying to keep Cosmos from swinging around as he hovers as close to the shuttle as he can get. Once there's sufficient slack he says. "All right, go for it." To the shuttle crew. The crew extend tow lines to Cosmos and begin reeling him in, pulling the unconscious form inside and then disconnecting Bundle's lines before moving him to a med station. Metro-X moves up once Cosmos is clear, "Go ahead and transform Bundle, I'll keep myself here so you can drop down and climb in." Shark smiles to the pats and moves to a seat to get strapped in. It's in the hands of the other two mechs to get Cosmo aboard. He rubs at his chin though, "What /did/ I change into...?" he mutters. "Thanks, Metro." And with the trust of longtime teammates, Bundle does just that, transforming and falling down on top of Metro, giving the armor a pat. "Thanks." Then he reaches up for a hand in from the crew. "Some sort of underwater thing. That's all I could see for sure." Metro-X transforms after Bundle is in, firing his leg jets to get himself inside, and closing the hatch. "I'm not certain, really. We only had your feeds from your perspective." cramming himself into a corner. Shark looks back toward you two. "Guess I'll figure it out eventually." "We can come back here later, see if you can do it again." Bundle says as he moves to the med station to begin checking Cosmos. With all on board, the shuttle lifts off, heading for atmosphere. The pilot turning, "You'll need to wait until we're on our way to Cybertron, Bundle... We've only got so much fuel and no time to dally." Bundle snorts as he does a fast double check to make sure Cosmos is not, actually, in need of life support. "Just making sure nothing's critical." He says as he takes a seat where he can monitor Cosmos just in case. Shark nods to that, "Agreed." to the doc. Metro-X makes the grinning optics face as someone actually makes Bundle take orders on something... at least besides himself... Ah those were the days. The shuttle travels quickly enough, heading into light speed where Bundle has more time to work on Cosmos and check him over... And then the decent to Cybertron, where Shark has a brand new personal mystery to understand. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Ironhide's Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs Category:Grimlock's Logs Category:Bundle's Logs